


Property of the House of Zor-El

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sex Slave, Sexual Slavery, Sub Trancing, Submissive Hypnosis, all the sex tags including DP and anal and sooo much public humiliation, i honestly cannot apologize enough for this, seriously i have written very many consensual loving bdsm stories, some good BDSM etiquette eventually, this is different be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Seven days of possession.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 119
Kudos: 1185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I make no apologies for the fact that possession is my kink, but I make several apologies for the fact that I’ve now shared that with all of you. 
> 
> This story will definitely feature kinks, in many glorious forms, and while the setting is absolutely dubious, I do promise you that our stupid sexy sluts in love will also find a way to ensure loving consent and happy endings. Eventually. 
> 
> First there’s gonna be some....stuff.

Mon-El’s transmission had come in late at night. He and Imra hadn’t quite figured out how to match the time appropriately yet. One minute Kara had been asleep in her bed, and the next a very loud hologram had been shouting above her chest, hovering in mid-air. 

“ _Kara? Kara, are you there? It’s an emergency!”_

“Whozzit?” Kara jolted upright to a bleary half-readiness. “M’up. Whassamatter?”

Mon-El’s blurry, compressed image was floating directly above her chest. He waved. “ _Oh, good. You’re awake. We have important news. You need to—“_

“Mon-El?” She yawned. “What’re you doing in my bedroom?”

Imra leaned patiently around her mate’s shoulder. “ _Kara? Hi. It’s just a hologram projection. We’re still in our universe. Sorry it’s so late.”_

“Oh. Hi Imra.” Kara blinked, and started to come back to awareness. “S’okay. I’m up. What’s going on?”

“ _It’s my mother.”_ Mon-El’s eyes were harried. He ran a hand haphazardly through his hair, raking it up at odd angles. “ _She won’t listen. She’s still trying to rebuild New Daxam, and she’s been chasing us across the galaxy for months now.”_

 _“She wants Mon-El to come home and mate a fertile omega. Rebuild the royal population.”_ Imra rolled her pretty eyes. _“A beta commoner like me isn’t good enough, apparently.”_

 _“You’re more than enough.”_ Mon-El assured her, with a quick look and a squeeze of her hand on his shoulder. _“But it’s more than just her prejudices, now. She’s taken to the old customs again.”_

“The ‘old customs’ like slavery?” Kara sat up straighter in bed, adjusting the neck of her NCU Journalism shirt. “Oh crap.”

 _“Crap indeed.”_ Mon-El nodded, face desperate and wan. “ _If she can’t have me back, I’m afraid she’ll enslave the whole galaxy. She’s gone completely insane this time.”_

“As opposed to before, when she was just a _little_ insane?” Kara quipped, but she was already nodding. “Tell me what I can do to help.”

“ _There’s a big auction coming up. A week-long event.”_ Imra explained. “ _It’s to be held on Rhea’s personal space station—the one she’s been calling New Daxam. Hundreds of omegas have already been rounded up from countless worlds. They’ll be sold to buyers across the galaxy and Rhea will line her pockets while making valuable alliances.”_

“Gross.” Kara made a face. “Didn’t anyone ever tell her about consensual sex?”

Imra laughed. _“Rhea’d consider that deviant activity. But the auction is our chance—the space station is technically beyond the laws of the alien planet coalition, but New Daxam’s orbit will take it within Earth’s jurisdiction on the final night of the sale. Infiltrating her inner circle and catching her before she can escape with the money or the slaves...that’s the goal.”_

“Is that all?” Kara was surprised. “Shouldn’t be too hard. J’onn can infiltrate scarier places in his sleep.” 

Mon-El and Imra exchanged a worried glance. _“There’s a catch—in order to be invited, you have to be an alpha from a noble house.”_ Mon-El explained. “ _Which means you have to go. Alone.”_

“But Rhea hates me.” Kara blinked. “She’d throw me out on sight.”

“ _You’d be surprised._ ” Imra’s brow arched. “ _Rhea doesn’t care about old grudges anymore—it’s all about swelling her numbers back to what they were. She’s inviting even Daxam’s old enemies. Any alpha with a pulse and a cock able to impregnate is considered for New Daxam._ ”

Kara blushed, just a little. She hated being reminded of her status on the best of circumstances, and this was turning more embarrassing by the second. Especially given her fraught past with Mon-El, and Imra being _right_ _there_. 

_“I know it’s awkward, Kara.”_ Mon-El’s face was contorted in empathy. “ _And believe me, if I could do it, I would. But if you can capture my mother, you’ll stop her from profiting off of the enormous suffering of omegas.”_

“Then it’s worth a little awkwardness. If you say she’ll accept me, I’m in.” Kara straightened her shoulders. “Don’t worry, Mon-El. I won’t let her get away with this. And once she’s caught, you two will finally be safe.”

“ _That’s the hope, anyway.”_ Imra gave a short laugh. “ _But even if not, keeping those omegas from being sold is enough for me. We’ve been powerless to stop her, and watching her get taken down by Supergirl will be...well, very satisfying.”_

“I can do that.” Kara promised, and received two very sincere smiles in return before the hologram winked out of existence. 

***

Alex wasn’t enthusiastic about Kara’s news, but, distressingly, Lena was. 

“I have been dying to get back near Daxamite tech for ages.” Lena gushed, eyes glowing. “And a little revenge on Rhea for what she put me through? All the better.”

“Rhea wanted your genetics for Daxam.” Alex had her arms crossed in the corner, and was frowning more than usual. “She’d jump at the chance to have you in her clutches. Same for you, Kara.”

“She won’t notice me.” Lena waved a hand. “There will be dozens of slaves there for me to blend in with. I can play the part of the subservient omega long enough to collect what data I need, and be gone before she ever notices. And Kara needs backup, you said it yourself.”

“I said she needed _my_ backup.” Alex argued, solidly. “You’d be putting yourself at huge risk, Lena. Both of you. We can’t take chances like that.”

“She’s half right.” Kara interjected. “It’s too dangerous, Lena. I should go alone.”

The omega shot her a ferocious look. “Have you forgotten this whole sordid affair is being held in a space station far from Earth’s yellow sun? You’ll be just as powerless as I am—but _without_ the benefit of my degree in theoretical physics.” 

Kara winced. She didn’t really have a good rebuttal other than ‘ _but I’m an alpha’_ and that was too shameful to say out loud. She _knew_ _better_ than that. She’d had a lot of status and gender studies classes at NCU. But, still, the idea of Lena near Rhea….it made her stomach do unhappy flips and her body wanted to tense in instinctive defensiveness. She shifted from side to side. 

“Lena, no one’s doubting your capabilities, but this is a _sex_ _slave_ auction.” Alex reminded her, none too gently. “You’re an omega. Do you want me to spell it out?”

Lena rolled her eyes. The line of her jaw was sharp and determined. “Don’t be crass, of course I know that. But we don’t know where the omegas are being held, how they’re kept, where the nearest possible escape routes are.” She ticked her points off on her fingers, patiently. “I can provide answers to all of those questions.”

“Unless you’re caught and cut off from the comm.” Alex countered, equally dogged. The air was starting to scent with her ire. “You haven’t thought this through.”

Lena was never one to back down to an alpha’s challenging scent, this was a constant. Her eyes flashed. “Where’s that information about the auction from Mon-El? I want to read it again.”

“Here.” Kara pointed to a monitor. “He forwarded me everything they have on the alpha invites, but I don’t—“ 

“Ha!” Lena pointed a triumphant finger. “Look, it says right here: _Alphas are encouraged to bring their current or existing claimed omegas, provided they bear a mark and a collar to identify them from auctionable subjects._ ’” She turned back to the Danvers alphas, arms folded. “I can go as Kara’s omega.”

Kara’s stomach did a strange looping thing. She swallowed. “But it says _marked_ , Lena. Like—“

“I bruise easily.” Lena waved a hand idly. “If you don’t mind giving me a quick hickey and some scenting, I can sustain an imprint for days.” 

_A quick hickey._ Kara’s stomach was now on a roller coaster ride, and she couldn’t help the way her heartbeat pulsed heavily in her cock, twitching in her pants. She must be close to rut, thinking of Lena in such base omega terms. Her body _liked_ that idea—but her brain jumped in, reminding her that Lena was her friend. Well. Was. 

Now she didn’t quite know. 

It was hard to define the mood between them lately. Sure, it was good to have everything out in the open and good to be able to work together again, but….things weren’t back to normal. They saw each other briefly at the DEO, and that was it. No brunches, no Game Nights, no breakfasts at Noonan’s. She didn’t really _talk_ to Lena anymore. It was just...this. Work friends now, she guessed. Hollow and strange. 

It wasn’t the kind of casual closeness where she could imagine putting her lips to Lena’s throat and leaving an imprint deep enough to fool a deviant slave-owning dictator. 

Frankly, she wasn’t sure they’d _ever_ been that close. And the idea was….making her feel funny. Sweaty. Kind of tense in her stomach. 

“No.” Kara said abruptly, probably too loud. She cleared her throat when Lena looked at her, brows raised. “Lena, this is _Rhea_ we’re talking about. She’d never buy it.”

“If we sold it well enough—“ Lena’s eyes had that hard, glittering edge that said she was annoyed, but still rational. 

“ _No_.” Kara said again, more firmly. Alex was looking at her, curiously, but she ignored it, and crossed her arms. Her scent was pumping, and she knew she should dial it back, maybe act a little more deferential to secure Lena’s understanding, or at least be more polite—but her alpha blood was up and thumping in her ears. “You’re not listening to me. I said _no_. This is my mission.”

“Oh, I see how it is. _Your_ mission.” Lena’s laugh was high and sharply incredulous. From the opposite corner, Alex made a soft noise in the omega’s direction but she waved it away. “You’re compromised. Taking this personally because of how Rhea treated your _boyfriend_ who was also a slave owner—“

“He’s _married.”_ Kara reminded the omega, none-too-patiently. The temperature in the room seemed to have risen at least five degrees and she felt like a rubber band was about to snap in her skull. “And this isn’t about Mon-El—-“

“It is! And you’re too stubborn to see it!”

“Okay.” Alex whistled a quick note, drawing eyes to her. “Yeah, cool heads, please. Let’s not get into personal attacks, you guys. Kara, Lena does have a point—she could help a lot.” At Kara’s incensed look, her sister shrugs neutrally. “I’m just saying.”

“You want to send her in there?” Kara couldn’t believe what she was hearing, even as Alex put her hands up, flashing alpha appeasement signals. “Are you both crazy? Sure, walk right into the hands of a breeding-obsessed slave master who _buys and sells omegas.”_

She rounded on Lena, scent riled up and hackles raised. “Do you want to be gift-wrapped first? Or should we just serve you up on a silver platter?”

Lena opened her mouth once. Raised a finger at Kara. Then snapped her jaw shut. She inhaled deeply, collected her purse, and stormed out of the lab, heels clicking mercilessly down the hall as she went. 

“Lena, wait!” Alex called after her, dropping her hands in frustration. “Way to go, Kara. Omegas _love_ being reminded of being fetished, right?”

“Let her go.” Kara’s hackles were still up, and her blood was still hot, so it was easy to ignore the wince of hurt at the way Lena had looked at her. So coldly, as if Kara didn’t know her at all. And maybe she didn’t. “She’d be in serious danger on this mission. I don’t know why you were even encouraging her.”

“The idea of undercover partners wasn’t terrible.” Alex defended, but sighed. “She’s trying to reach out to you, Kar.”

“I know.” And then, Kara’s gut did twist in guilt. She put it aside, shaking her head. “But Rhea’s too smart for that. Lena’s blinded by her desire for revenge. She can’t see it.” She sighed, and rubbed her temple. “I’ll talk to her. Later. Once this is all cleared up. We just...it’s too hard right now.”

Alex nodded sympathetically. “I understand.” The older alpha rolled her shoulders. “We should probably get working on a plan without her, then.”

“Yeah.” Kara looked off into the hall where the sound of Lena’s heels had disappeared. “Yeah, let’s….let’s do that.”

***

 _This was a mistake._ Kara knew it as soon as she stepped out of the transporter. But it was too late to back out now. 

The interior of New Daxam was warm, glowing with red and orange lowlights in recessed corners. It looked more like a grand banquet hall than a space station. There were little alcove seats everywhere, tables arrayed around small stages, and a larger stage, almost auditorium-like, down a set of stairs in the far distance. And there were people. People everywhere, of all types. Aliens, humans, alphas, omegas. 

The only difference between this and any other gala event she’d been to was the fact that none of the omegas seemed to be wearing very much clothing. Or _any_ clothing, in many cases. And most of them were up on the stages, on display. Or tied to poles or bent into stock-like contraptions, or chained in lines along the wall. She didn’t know where to look, and when her blushing eyes roamed away from the line of naked alien and human bodies, she found where the crowd was watching. 

As Kara looked on, a male alpha stepped up behind a female omega bent over, tied to a table above the onlooking crowd of alphas. He pulled a large metal plug out of her helpless ass, and slapped her sharply when she cried out, muffled into the leather gag. The plug thumped to the floor of the stage, and the alpha entered the omega’s ass with a single brutal lunge, ignoring her sharp noise of pain. He grunted as he began to fuck her in savage thrusts, and the crowd broke into polite applause. 

The smell of sex and fear and dominant, overpowering alpha musk was thick in the air like a fog. 

Kara stiffened in her three-piece suit, feeling wildly out of place. She didn’t know what she had pictured, but the brazenness of this was almost astonishing. Everywhere she looked, omegas were being used with the kind of casual ambiance that one might ascribe to silverware. 

When she looked in another direction, she saw a cage with two huddled male omegas, both young and beautiful. They were holding each other closely, weeping, and a male alpha approached the cage with a key and a lash. As Kara watched, the alpha drove the two apart, ignoring their beseeching cries, and clipped a leash to the collar of one. He drove the other back into the cage, and handed the leash to a smirking female alpha, who seemed to revel in the way the omega sobbed and tore at his collar. Behind her, two other leashed slaves waited obediently, eyes downcast. 

Kara’s stomach turned. _Thank Rao Lena isn’t here. I made the right choice._ Something low and angry in her body felt sharp at the idea of seeing Lena led by one of those little silver leashes, or cuffed to the wall, but there was also a strange, hot feeling in her brain about it. Like maybe she...wanted to see Lena like that. 

But no, that was….that wasn’t how things were. They were just in a rough patch. Friends were like that. She didn’t want to see Lena _punished_ or anything. 

That would be wrong. 

Kara spied a beta waiter with a tray of Daxamite spirits and took a swig from a hefty tumbler of something brown and eye-watering. She didn’t know what was wrong with her, lately. She needed to be on the alert for Rhea, not looking at omegas and thinking about Lena. 

Kara wandered from end to end of the grand audience chamber, looking carefully. There were halls that led off from this room, presumably to guest rooms and facilities, but she didn’t dare try to sneak off to check for escape routes just yet. Alpha guards waited with blank mask-like faces at each entrance, armed with tech that would definitely hurt, even if it couldn’t kill. Without the full use of her powers, she couldn’t examine the rooms more closely anyway with her x-ray vision, so it was moot. She’d have to wait until there were less people around before making any reconnaissance trips. 

Alphas passed her, sizing her up, moving inconspicuously away or displaying in front of their omegas. It was a sea of testosterone and flexing hormonal muscles. Kara couldn’t quite place it for a while, until she found herself baring her teeth unconsciously. The mood was cagey, restless. Kara found herself subconsciously looking back at the entrance to the transporter room, almost desperately. She felt oddly trapped. 

Everything in her instincts told her to be wary, but a high, feminine moan of pleasure snagged at her senses and she turned, looking in a new direction. There was a pair of women on the table, an alpha and her omega, and the omega was splayed, tied with her arms above her head, forced over at the waist by a long metal bar. She was being flogged by the alpha, and the tendrils of leather slapping across her ass and thighs sounded almost paradoxically gentle—like waves hitting the side of a boat docked at shore. The omega was moaning, and her thighs were slick, her scent needy and submissive. She didn’t appear to be in pain, or if she was, perhaps it was the type she liked. 

As Kara watched, lips dipping deeper into her glass, the alpha turned and made eye contact, with a slow, almost knowing smirk. Kara flushed and looked away, but the damage was done. Her palm felt sweaty around the glass, and she tightened her grip. 

_What am I doing here?_ Kara didn’t know, but she knew she was half-hard and it made her feel flushed, embarrassed by her body’s reaction to all of this. She was grateful that Lena wasn’t seeing that, either. 

_Why do I keep thinking about Lena?_

“Lady Zor-El?” Kara turned at the familiar-and-yet-unfamiliar address, startling a bit. No one had called her by the name Zor-El in quite some time. 

The beta servant waited patiently, hands behind his back. When she looked at him, he inclined his head. “You are expected in the inner chambers. Shall I inform Queen Rhea that you will be attending?”

 _Rhea knows I’m here._ Kara felt the first cold finger of suspicion down her spine. _So much for going under the radar for a few days. Wonder how fast she figured it out._ “I—yes. I'll come.”

The beta nodded again, and opened a gloved hand, indicating the hallway. At his gesture, the alpha guards moved away from the entrance in clear invitation. It looked like if she was going to get a clearer picture of the ship’s layout, she would have to walk into this somewhat obvious trap, as the beta was now doing, looking behind him solicitously to see if Kara would come. 

Swallowing down her screaming instincts, Kara followed. 

***

“ _Kara._ ” 

Queen Rhea greeted her warmly. _Too_ warmly. Kara stiffened immediately when her former enemy bussed her on each cheek, lips brushing her skin. The other alpha smelled of a harsh, metallic perfume that made her lip want to wrinkle. 

Kara didn’t trust anything about this setting. Two guards had closed the door behind her once the beta had waved her inside, and they remained guarding it, eyes impassive. There was a pair of chairs, and a holo viewing deck, but not much else. If Rhea planned an interrogation, this would be the place to do it. She steeled herself. 

“Hello Rhea. I...I’m glad to see you doing so well.”

“You mean, out of the Phantom Zone?” Rhea’s laugh was a polite titter but her eyes were sharp as knives. Glittering. “I imagine that’s a surprise. But surely you know that palms can be greased anywhere. Even in your aunt’s domain.”

That made Kara’s jaw clench. Rhea’s alpha scent was heavy and unpleasant in her nose, almost circling her body. It was making her uneasy and slightly too foggy. “Whatever Astra allows is on her, not me. I’m here as an alpha, not an enemy.”

It was the speech she and Alex had rehearsed. Well, significantly stripped down, but still. Rhea’s eyes narrowed and she smiled. “Is that so? Didn’t think you had it in you. You Kryptonians and your creation matrix. So ineffably _pure.”_

Kara’s shrug was loose and calculatedly casual. “I’ve always considered my upbringing on Earth to be very formative. And alphas are the same everywhere, you should know that best of all.”

“True.” Rhea’s eyes remained unreadable. She motioned to the table. “Will you sit? Have some of my reserve Serokian wine.”

Kara sat.

“Truthfully, I’m delighted to see you chose to accept my invitation. I had figured you would join my son in his...objections to our _distasteful_ display up here.” 

“You figured correctly. At least at first.” Kara took a sip of her wine. The taste was silken, better than anything she’d had on Earth. Her tastebuds wanted to sigh about it. “But I’ve been having a rough time lately and my sister convinced me I deserve a break. I’m not here to buy or sell anyone, Rhea, I’m just here for a vacation.”

The well-rehearsed story seemed to glide smoothly enough off her tongue. Half truths mingled in with the cover lie. Alex had a knack for these things, but Kara usually struggled with on the spot stories, so she’d practiced relentlessly. Maybe even too much. 

Luckily, it seemed to be going well in this case. Rhea looked like she was buying it. 

The alpha Queen’s lip curled slightly with her smile and she leaned forward in her chair, fingers slipping on the stem of her wine glass. “Of course. Too _noble_ to mingle amongst the common crowd, but not too noble to enjoy the show. I expected nothing less from you.”

“I’m not inclined to enforce laws outside my planetary jurisdiction, Rhea.” Kara’s voice had slipped a bit into her lower, more growling register. She corrected as swiftly as she could. “Don’t make me discuss politics on my vacation. Just let me ‘enjoy the show’, as you say.”

Rhea’s laugh was ringing. “Of course. Tell me, what interests you? I can offer you any array of choices, as you’ve seen downstairs.”

“I’m enjoying the variety for now.” Kara’s head was swimming a bit from her drink, so she set it down. The collar of her shirt was tight and she unbuttoned it, loosening her tie in the process. “That’s quite a bacchanalia downstairs. All slaves, I take it?”

“Some.” Rhea’s smile was still half a sneer, and her eyes sharp as diamonds. “Some came, as you said, for the show. Some brought their own pets to share.”

Kara didn’t like the use of the word ‘pet’ but she swirled her glass instead, ignoring the instinct to hackle. The uneasiness she had felt since entering this place was refusing to go away. “When’s the auction?”

“Soon.” Rhea’s eyes remain far-too-knowing for Kara’s liking. _She’ll be on me like a hawk if I mention the slaves too much. Better dial it back._ “See anything you like well enough to bid?”

Kara forced a laugh. “I told you, not here to buy and sell. But if I find an attractive enough partner, perhaps I can relax and _enjoy_ myself a bit more.” 

Kara had no intention of doing any such thing unless forced to for her cover, but she tried to inject alpha confidence into her words. Rhea was quick, too quick. 

The older alpha tilted her head. “Not getting satisfied on Earth, I take it?”

Kara flushed. She couldn’t help it. Her last relationship of any import had been messing around with Rhea’s own son, and the only other person of any interest to her was—well, she didn’t often like to dwell on those thoughts. 

Dangerous, green-eyed, expensive-smelling thoughts. 

“No.” She said plainly, trying to keep the choke out her voice. “That’s why my sister decided I needed to go on vacation.”

“I would have assumed you would be mated to the little human _whore_ that you chose instead of my son.” Rhea’s smile is still on her face but the tone underneath is dagger-sharp. “Is she not who you have been staring longingly at for all these years?”

Kara wanted to get up and throw Rhea across the room. She nearly did, and it was only through several years of training that she managed to marshal her strength. “Lena and I are just friends.”

“No wonder you’re so _hard_ for justice, then.” Rhea laughed. “It’s the only outlet you have. I bet punching all those fellow aliens feels good, when it’s the only release that omega tease allows you to find.”

“She’s just my friend.” Kara repeats, smiling as non-severely as she can manage. She did not like Rhea throwing her conflicted feelings on the DEO in her face. Nor her very private, very personal feelings for Lena. Neither was for public consumption. “I can find my own release, thanks.”

“Oh, I bet you can.” Rhea’s eyes were glittering in a way she didn’t like. Too triumphant. “Still...I bet we can offer you a better solution.”

The Daxamite Queen waved her hand. Two alpha guards disappeared behind a door. 

“What do you mean by that, Rhea?” Kara’s heart was sinking. 

“You’ll see in a moment.” The older alpha took a deep draught of her wine. “I do find that the most charming about you, Kara. You enter my home under false pretenses, and you don’t even do me the respect of pretending to honor my title.”

 _Oh crap._ Kara stiffened, every hair on her body growing tense. She gripped her glass. “I—“

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad.” Rhea waved a hand, almost merrily. Her eyes seemed to be laughing, dancing. “I’m even going to give you a _gift.”_

“A what?”

But now, her gut was sinking, and she could smell the air. A familiar scent. A scent she would recognize to the ends of any universe. And there were footsteps, and a dragging, scuffling sound. And a voice, raised high in fear and anger. 

“ _Let go of me!”_

_Lena._

Kara stood up, glass tumbling to the floor to shatter in a red mess. She hardly noticed it staining the edges of her trousers. Her intention was to push Rhea aside and go for Lena’s voice in the corridor—but she forgot that her powers were on mute. A heavy hand hit her shoulder and she was forced down by an alpha guard, gun pointed at her chest. 

_Trapped. Damn it. I knew it._

They dragged Lena in between two alphas, not particularly gently. She was fighting and spitting, but her hands were bound at the wrists by dark cords and she was stumbling. The sight of her made Kara’s heart flip between two emotions—pride at how Lena wasn’t coming easily, and anguish that she had come here and allowed herself to get caught in the first place. Worse, probably to enhance her cover, the omega was dressed in a red gown that clung and highlighted every curve, and it made Kara keenly aware of how this roomful of alphas were all staring hungrily at Lena, as if she were something to be devoured. She was in real danger here, and Kara was _helpless_. 

“Get off me, you—“

“Gag her, please.” Rhea waved a hand. “I don’t care to hear the mewlings of a traitorous omega slut.” 

An alpha guard carelessly slapped a piece of tape over Lena’s mouth. Kara must’ve grunted in anger or made a move, because the hand on her shoulder tightened. Their eyes met, across the room, Lena’s large and lustrous with regret. Kara couldn’t say what else was contained there, but her heart contracted and expanded in her chest about six times, rapidly. 

Rhea seemed delighted by Kara’s impotent, barely-contained shock and rage, her scent signaling victory. “Oh don’t act so shocked. Surely you knew this was coming. We found your little _spy_ amongst the omegas almost as fast as we found you.”

_Spy. I told her not to come. Should have known she’d try anyway. Damn it Lena, I can’t protect you—_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kara’s heart was in her throat, or maybe somewhere in her ears. “She wasn’t supposed to be here. This is my vacation.”

“Oh really?” Rhea clearly had never been buying it. Kara cursed herself internally with rapidfire intensity. “We tracked her transporter signal. She came right after you. Almost on your heels, as it were.”

“I don’t know why she’s here, but it doesn’t change my motivations.” Kara’s mouth was dry, and she knew she was arguing futilely. “I’m just here to relax and have fun.”

“‘I’m sure you are.” Rhea’s smile was like a tiger bearing teeth. “So let’s have some _fun._ ”

The Queen motioned to the guards on either side of Lena. “Tie her up.”

***


	2. Chapter 2

“Leave her out of this.” 

Kara’s words were automatic, almost barked out of her without warning. She turned to Rhea, trying to beseech without beseeching, a growl rattling in her lungs like a spray paint can. “I didn’t ask her to come here. Let her go.”

The alpha Queen was enjoying her distress—it was clear as day on her face. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Kara. She entered my domain of her own free will. The laws of New Daxam are clear—as a fertile omega of breeding age, she belongs to the state.” 

Rhea gave Lena a long and appraising look, as the omega’s eyes went wide above her gag. “She’ll make an excellent broodmare once we’ve sufficiently broken her in.”

Kara wanted to break Rhea’s jaw for that. She felt her whole body prickling with a kind of deep, roaring rage.  _ Like hell you will.  _

“Your laws also say an alpha is allowed to claim any unmated omega.” Kara pushed against the gun on her chest, ignoring the unfamiliar pain of the barrel into her collarbone to lean forward. “I claim her. She’s from Earth, therefore she’s mine.”

Lena made a little noise behind her gag, but Kara didn’t risk looking at her. Rhea was watching her every move. 

The older alpha tilted her head, curiously. “I thought you said you were ‘just friends’. Have you marked her?”

“No. But—-“ Kara flushed, and then straightened. “She’s mine, all the same. Kryptonians are the strongest life forms on the planet, which means we have dominion over the humans. All of them.”

It wasn’t something she believed, but Rhea certainly would. Or, at least, she hoped. She didn’t dare look at Lena while she said it, though. It was probably right out of Lex’s playbook on Alien Superiority. It was going to be a very awkward conversation when she got them out of this. 

_ If _ she got them out of this. 

The argument appeared convincing enough, though. Rhea gave an allowing shrug. “That’s fair. So you’re saying you’ll claim her then?”

“I will.” Now she looked at Lena. Just a quick, guilty flick of the eyes. The omega was breathing hard into her gag, silent and eyes round. Her chest rose and fell quickly. 

“Good.” Rhea’s hand landed on her knee and squeezed, too firmly. Her smile was arctic bright. Then, she stood and stretched, as if bored. “Guards, bring the girl and put her on the hook.”

Kara started, but the gun pressed harder into her chest, even as she protested. “No, I said I  _ claim _ her. You can’t—“

“Kara.” Rhea  _ tsked _ at her, as if she were an unruly child, as the guards pulled a struggling Lena to her feet. “You’re still my prisoner. Just because you own a  _ toy _ now doesn’t mean that your warden won’t take her away from you.”

Kara swore in Daxamite, violently. Rhea seemed delighted by it, as an alpha guard attached Lena’s wrists to a hook hanging from a chain on the ceiling. Another hoisted a crank until Lena was left almost-dangling, toes just grazing the floor, hands hooked above her head. Her eyes, when Kara met them, were rounded, and her frightened scent was making Kara’s blood boil with the need to  _ protect.  _

“Let her  _ go _ .” Kara’s desperation was no longer buried below the surface. She struggled against the hands of the alphas holding her back. “You have me. Do whatever you want, imprison me, torture me, anything. Just let Lena go.”

Rhea threw her head back and laughed. The sound was ugly and loud. “Kara, you dear idiot. What  _ else _ would we use to torture you? Do you think us humans who enjoy the sight of blood?” Her scent was pressing into Kara’s nose, choking into her lungs. “No. We Daxamites have always preferred a more _pleasurable_ approach. You know that.”

The alpha stepped closer to Lena, and Kara struggled harder, rage building in her body. She growled in an unceasing timbre, unconscious and low, as Rhea circled Lena’s bound body, examining her as if she were a particularly choice cut of meat. The omega’s wrists moved against the chain, but the links were firmly embedded in the hook. 

“Though I can’t say I blame you for not wanting to share.” Rhea’s fingers drifted over Lena’s collarbone, and the omega stiffened, as Kara’s fury increased to pyrocastic levels. “She is lovely, isn’t she Kara?”

When Kara didn’t answer, caught up in the angry, primitive way Rhea’s hand on Lena’s skin made her feel, the Queen gave a nod and one of the alphas holding her wrenched at her shoulder. Kara winced. “Answer me, Kryptonian.”

“Yes.” Kara’s voice was a low rasp. She could see that Lena responded to it, but her scent was too subtle to read under Rhea’s suffocating blast. 

Rhea grinned, and her fingers stroked along Lena’s neck. She was clearly reveling in how Kara dug her nails into the armrests and snarled. “She certainly is a prized piece of breeding material. I heard half my guard discussing her on the way in. Do you think they’d enjoy taking her dress off?”

Lena let out a whimpering noise behind the gag, flinching away from Rhea’s smile, and Kara surged again against the hands that held her. “ _ Don’t _ .”

“Don’t take her dress off or don’t let my guard do it?” Rhea’s fingers slipped down to the red strap of Lena’s gown, a thin band of satin. Her thumb rubbed over the fabric, almost absentmindedly. “Because her dress is coming off, Kara. You must know that by now.”

There was a tear in the corner of one of Lena’s eyes. It was the bluer one. Kara stared at it as she replied. “Yes. I know.”

“So do  _ you _ want to be the one to take her dress off?” Rhea asked, eyes already full of grinning knowledge. 

“I’ll do it.” Kara gritted out. She was looking only at Lena now.  _ We’ll get through this. Just trust me. I don’t know how to make you trust me, but….just try.  _

“Let her up.” Rhea motioned, and the pressure on Kara’s upper body eased. 

_ That was foolish of her. I’m on better footing now.  _ Slightly renewed, Kara took half a step forward, closer to Lena, when she felt the gun settled between her shoulderblades again. Rhea had a hand up with a mocking smile. 

“Oh, one more thing.”

The Daxamite Queen crossed back to the table with their drinks and pressed underneath the edge. A hidden latch clicked open, and a small plinth rose up from the table, bearing a small black remote. Rhea lifted it, and waved it in Lena’s direction. 

“Another law of Daxam. All omegas are fitted with a behavior modification chip upon entry. They gave it to her at the omega entrance when they check her for marks—she wouldn’t even notice it, the procedure is quite painless. But now…” 

Rhea thumbed a button and Lena cried out into her gag, jerking helplessly on the hook. Blue electrical sparks ran from her bound hands to the metal and back again. The noise she made was pure pain. Rhea watched it with a fiendish glow on her cheeks. 

Kara dug her nails into her palms so hard that for the first time in many years, she was in danger of bleeding. 

“Now I can do  _ that _ anytime I like.” Rhea’s scent was like a victory dance. Warlike and prominent, no matter how hard she tried to block it out. “And I’m afraid this device is far too strong for humans, so I could stop her heart, if I were careless.” At Kara’s helpless look of rage, she gave the younger alpha a pointed smile. “And I  _ will _ be careless if you don’t do exactly as I say.”

“You’re  _ sick _ .” Kara hadn’t taken her eyes off Lena, who was panting and slightly slumped in her bonds, but otherwise mostly unharmed. “This is beyond twisted, Rhea. Even for you.”

“I’m glad you think so highly of my nobility.” The Daxamite’s voice was so pleased it was almost a purr. “But no, this device is mostly to ensure your cooperation. You and your little  _ pet _ here are going to be my entertainment this week. If you behave well enough, I may just let you go before we enter Earth’s atmosphere.” She shrugged and dangled the remote threateningly between her fingers. “If not…”

The meaning was clear. 

Kara swallowed down her growl. Unclenched her fists. “What do you want me to do?”

“Take her dress off.” Rhea motioned with the remote, almost casually. “I want to see what all the fuss is about.”

_ Rao. Lena, forgive me for this.  _ Kara hoped her hesitancy was clear on her face as she approached her friend, shackled and bound to the ceiling of the room, heels dragging on the floor. Her scent was curious—tense, pained, but not unwelcoming. Her eyes were dark with something Kara couldn’t read. Kara blinked at the sudden thrall of it. She moved behind Lena. It was too hard to look her in the eye for what she was about to do. 

Lena’s pale nape was prickled with standing hairs, and the muscles along her spine moved with her breath, but a logistical problem presented itself almost as soon as she put her trembling hands on the zipper of the gown. The omega’s elbows were bent and her hands tied above her head.  _ How am I supposed to— _

“Rip it off her.” Rhea told her, as if on cue. “You’re strong enough. Even without your yellow sun.”

Kara hated being told what to do, under the best of circumstances. And this was—well, probably the worst of circumstances. Still, there was no other way. Her fingers went to the shoulder straps of Lena’s gown, knuckles grazing her warm skin. Lena gave a little gasp into her gag, and Kara grunted, apologetic. “I’m sorry.”

Then she ripped. 

The gown was expensive, thick red satin with a designer’s name on the label, but it came away easily in her hands, tearing down in two jagged stripes. Lena started, shuddering in her bonds, and the metal creaked with her movements, even as her cry of dismay was muffled by the gag. Her pale back was bisected by the black line of her bra, and the indentation above her underwear was glistening in sweat. Kara could smell her so much more now, close as she was. Perfume, expensive hair product, sweat, and below it, the tang of helpless fear. The gown dropped in two pieces on either side of Lena’s twitching heels, and the omega made a noise like a sob. 

Kara could feel that her mouth was dry, but she couldn’t close it. There was a murmur of approval amongst the alpha guards, and a low laugh. She could feel Lena’s fury and shame coming off of the omega in waves, and her alpha was in agony wanting to  _ make it stop _ . But there was nothing she could do. 

That was the most painful part. 

Rhea smiled at Kara over Lena’s shoulder. The alpha Queen knew  _ exactly _ what kind of misery she was causing. Kara clenched her jaw and thought desperately about throwing her into the sun. 

“That’s better. She doesn’t look quite so invulnerable now. Quite the opposite.”

Kara didn’t realize exactly how close she’d crept to the omega but she was now touching Lena’s shoulders, almost in sympathy. Lena shuddered against Kara’s body, helpless in her indignation. She must have closed her eyes against the humiliation, because Rhea suddenly frowned and waved a finger. “No, no. Keep those pretty eyes open, Lena. Don’t make me force you.”

Rhea shot Kara an unpleasant grin. “Or, I could make Kara force you.”

Lena opened her eyes. Kara could see from her side view that there were angry tears in them, but she glared back at Rhea, all defiance. Kara felt an unexpected surge of approval at Lena’s unbroken pride. 

“Good.” Rhea waved a hand at Kara, dismissively. “Now, the bra.”

The alpha guards in the room let out a few whistles and rumbles of approval, and their Queen smiled. 

Kara growled. “Rhea, come on. This is enough.” 

“No.” The other alpha’s eyes were coldly informative. “After the humiliation I suffered from this clever little bitch’s machinations, I don’t think it’s nearly enough. Take off her bra, Kara, and don’t make me tell you a third time.”

Kara closed her eyes. “I have to or she’ll hurt you,” she whispered to Lena’s trembling ear, hands on the thin black straps. “Forgive me for this.”

Lena’s shuddered in acknowledgement, and for the first time, turned her head slightly to look into Kara’s eyes. Her scent warmed, as the omega nodded, stiffly. And Rao—-the feel of Lena offering herself like that, her trust in Kara….Kara ducked her head and bit her lip, breathing to avoid giving herself a strange and most unwelcome erection. 

“Very sweet. But get on with it. We’re waiting to see the tits that you found captivating enough to banish my son into the dimensional shift.”

Kara winced at the memory of that, and snarled below her breath. Then, without a choice, she pulled the fabric roughly away, hating how Lena’s little muffled cry wrenched at her heart. There was no going back. Not after this. If their friendship had been destroyed, now it was decimated. 

_ Don’t look.  _ She told herself, shame coursing through her veins like bitter ichor, but it was too late. She’d already seen the moon-pale swell. The barest, faintest pink. 

Kara hated herself for it, and yet the strange, unpleasant fact of her hardness remained, as Lena’s naked back and the curve of her breast under her bent elbow drew the alpha’s eyes like a magnet. Lena was beautiful, of course, stunningly so, but she was  _ always _ beautiful, so it was more than that—it was like seeing something she’d denied existing. A cryptic creature unknown to science. The degradation of it was shameful, but she hated that Rhea was right—it took Lena being vulnerable like this for Kara to understand how much she wanted her. Kara’s breath was in her throat and she wanted to  _ possess  _ when she looked at Lena’s shuddering spine and the little sweat-darkened hairs at her nape.

Horrible truths. Painful, undeniable truths. And here she was, helpless to enact anything, standing behind her best friend in impotent fury with a bigger hard-on than anything she’d felt in years, unable to stop staring at her best friend’s trembling tits while a roomful of alphas did the same. 

“Very nice.” Rhea got up from her chair and stalked closer, looking up and down appreciatively. “High, firm and full.  _ Perfection _ . I can see why you look at her the way you do.” 

Rhea’s hand reached out, quick as a snake, and twisted one of Lena’s nipples. The omega cried out into her gag and arched away from the touch. Kara snarled, and Rhea laughed. “Wait til she’s had a few pups, though. Her pretty little pink nipples won’t stay pointing up like that.”

“Leave her alone.” Kara was unaware her hands were curled around Lena’s waist, holding her close, as if reflexively trying to pull her away from Rhea’s clutches. She let go, but stayed close. “Don’t touch her.”

Rhea’s eyes flashed at her, flicking quickly down to her crotch. The alpha smiled. “Kara, you haven’t had a chance to look properly. Come around and stand in front of her.”

_ Damn it.  _ Kara didn’t want to do that. Lena would see her erection and think the worst—that Kara was  _ enjoying _ what Rhea was doing to her, maybe even wanting to participate in it. She willed herself to soften, but her body was tense with so many emotions that it was impossible.  _ Rao, forgive me, Lena. I can’t help it.  _ Kara closed her eyes, and moved slowly away from Lena’s back. 

Her shame was obvious as soon as she moved into view of the guard. There were jeers and derisive whistles. Kara couldn’t look at Lena, her cheeks felt on fire. But Rhea prodded her in the back and so she was forced to raise her eyes to look at the omega’s half-naked body, bound to the ceiling. 

Rhea was right. Lena was perfection. Every shivering, gloriously curved inch of her, from her pale sternum to the edge of her panties, where dark hair curled just below, visible through the lace. Kara had never seen her like this before. Their friendship had been one of blazers and pencil skirts, sweaters and jeans. The closest she’d ever come to seeing Lena this undressed had been when she’d fallen asleep in Kara’s old sweatshirt one night, and even that had been oddly alluring in its bare-throated innocence. Her eyes traveled slowly, taking it all in, until she realized Lena was looking right back at her, with intent, watchful eyes. 

Kara swallowed. 

“What do you think?” Rhea goaded. 

“She’s...she’s beautiful.” Kara admitted, voice low and heavy with her growl. Her eyes hadn’t left Lena’s, and the omega stiffened when she spoke. 

“I tend to prefer male omegas, but I see the appeal, certainly.” The Queen nodded as casually as if they were old friends discussing preferences over coffee. “Do you think she’ll look just as lovely when she’s on her knees?”

Kara’s hands clenched into fists. “Haven’t you had enough entertainment for one evening?”

“No, I don’t think so. Not quite yet.” Rhea beckoned to a guard, who brought over a silver case. She unbuckled it, slowly, and withdrew a finely-made flogger, dangling the dark leather tongues over her arm as she examined the long, slender handle. “Do you think this will fit in her cunt? I imagine she’s as tight as she looks.”

Lena sucked in a breath and Kara snarled. “Shut your  _ mouth _ .”

Rhea only smiled, thin over her teeth. “So sensitive. And here I thought you said she was just a  _ friend _ .”

Kara’s whole body was tensed and stricken. In times like these, her usual response was to superspeed her way through an unwary enemy, destroy their confidence. But she couldn’t even move, much less use anything like her powers. It was maddening. 

“I think her cunt’s too tight for certain. She looks like she’s never even been knotted. Smells like it, too.” Rhea cocked her head at Kara, simpering. “Do you know how to tell if an omega is ripe for knotting? I don’t imagine they teach that at the Science Guild.” 

Kara didn’t answer. She was too angry to trust her mouth. Rhea smiled as if she knew. 

“Tell you what, Kryptonian. Let’s make a good old fashioned Daxamite bet. If you win, you can take her to your chambers for the night and be done until I require you again. If  _ I _ win, however, you’re both going to have to do one last little show for me. What do you say?”

Kara unclenched her jaw but it took significant effort. “What’s the bet?”

The Queen clasped her hands together like a delighted child and leaned forward. “Simple enough. I’m going to have you flog her pretty little tits and ass. Ten strokes. If you don’t stay hard, and that powerful prick of yours softens up at her pain, you can take her for the night. If, however…” Rhea grinned wickedly. “If your cock is still hard after ten strokes, she’s going to have to suck you off in front of all of us.”

The rage in Kara was incandescent, explosive. She’d never been quite this angry in all her life, and it was probably because her embarrassment was equally extreme. Kara’s cheeks burned when she could see Lena’s eyes dart down to the front of her slacks, where the bulge was prominent and impossible to ignore. 

_ Rao. Why now, of all times? Go away, damn you! _

But her body did not listen to her pleas. Either from the stress or the tension of the moment, her cock was iron-hard and almost painful in her tight briefs, stretching against the waistband. And because of her size, there was definitely no hiding it, even with the pleating of her slacks as generous as it was. Lena’s pupils darkened when she saw it, and for a strange, hot moment, Kara thought she smelled—

She shook herself. Now wasn’t the time to fixate on what Lena’s scent may or may not be doing. She could marshal her body. She wasn’t a teenager fresh from the pod anymore, after all. 

Kara squared her shoulders and held her hand out for the flogger. “I’ll do it.” 

Rhea grinned widely, as if this was the choice she was hoping for. She dropped the handle into Kara’s palm. “Excellent.” 

The Queen then turned to the guard and motioned to Lena. “Take the omega’s gag off. I want to hear her, and besides—“ she cast a disparaging smile at Kara. “I suspect she’ll be needing to use her mouth before long.”

Kara clenched her hand around the flogger. “We’ll see.”

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, anyone else just, not embracing No Nut November or is it just me?
> 
> Cool, cool, good to know we’re all on the same page. Proceed.

Lena knew she was in for a huge fucking mistake as soon as the transporter doors closed behind her. 

The thing was, she didn’t ever intend to let Kara go alone. Kara was, after all, the unrequited love of her life— though she would never,  _ ever _ tell her, my god, no—and she  _ needed _ to make sure that Kara would be safe. It had nothing to do with also making sure Kara didn’t fall headlong into any kind of omega sex orgies. Absolutely absurd. 

But she should be done lying to herself any moment now. 

She’d hoped she could avoid notice, blend in with a crowd. Unfortunately, not only had she severely mistaken the type of crowd, but also she had sorely underestimated the Daxamites. They were on her like wolves as soon as her scent hit the floor. She couldn’t hide from every eye turning in her direction, and as soon as she turned to try to disappear back to the transporter, she met the solid chest of a large alpha who smiled very unpleasantly at her. 

And now she was here, half naked, trembling on her heels, helpless to do anything but stare back at Kara’s clearly-frustrated-and-furious face and try to silently apologize. 

_ I am so sorry.  _ She mouthed against the gag, knowing Kara couldn’t see it but wanting to convey it anyway.  _ This is all my fault.  _

Kara gave no indication she noticed. Her eyes were hard as blue flint when she took the flogger from Rhea, and the weight of her tense, angry scent was heavy in the room. Lena found she was shivering from more than just cold, breathing in damp puffs against her gag. 

It wasn’t just that Kara was hard. Although that was definitely…a surprise. It was that Kara was  _ mad  _ and hard, and the combination of both was doing something weak and slippery to Lena’s brain. It was a chaotic hammering of emotions. She at once felt apologetic, horrified that Kara was about to be forced to do something so deeply against her noble soul—and yet also dangerously excited. 

Her panties felt hot and slick, and she knew Kara would  _ see _ . 

Of course, they were all going to see. The whole room. Rhea and the alpha guards. All of them. And Lena was afraid. So afraid. But not of the exposure, or the humiliation, or the pain. She was afraid Kara would see she  _ liked _ it. 

She twisted, miserable and wet, and waited for the first blow with bated breath. 

An alpha guard stepped behind her and removed the gag with a harsh jerk that yanked her head back to rock on her neck. The edges of her mouth were wet and she knew her lipstick must be a messy smear all over her chin, but Lena only blinked, feeling dazed as she worked her jaw. Kara’s fingers clenched on the flogger, one by one. 

“Go ahead, Kara.” Rhea’s hands were on the armrests of her chair, idly gripping. Lena could tell by her smirking scent that she was enjoying this. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Kara growled. Lena shivered, feeling the heated impact of that instinctual noise in her bones. Kara was so  _ strong _ . Even without her powers. The omega let her eyes drape over those bunching, corded biceps and her breath fluttered in her lungs. 

“She’s waiting.” Rhea taunted, clearly smelling Lena on the humid air, and the omega cringed against her bonds, humiliated. Broadcasting like that was  _ not _ well-thought-out, and she didn’t know  _ what _ had come over her.

Only that the glacial rage in Kara’s eyes made everything in her bound body want to flop over and show throat. 

She swallowed, under the gag.  _ This is an absurd time to go into heat.  _

But, even as she chastened herself, she couldn’t fully agree this felt like a heat. It wasn’t cramping her belly and pulling the whine from her throat. It didn’t feel like any of her past pre-heat jitters, either. 

She just felt….odd. Strangely hazy and excited, but only for  _ Kara _ , who was clearly the strongest alpha in the room, and should by all rights take possession of—

_ Whoa. What the fuck? _

Lena blinked, and the cold clarity that something was  _ wrong _ hit her almost as soon as Kara raised the flogger. 

“I’m sorry, Lena.” The alpha told her, low and regretful through her teeth. “Stay still if you can. It’ll be over soon.”

Lena shuddered. She knew the damp spot on her underwear was growing. She knew Kara could see it, and she knew Kara could smell it. Smell  _ her.  _

“Start with her tits.” Rhea instructed, languidly. “And make her count it out. Ten strokes on her tits, and then ten on her ass, remember?”

Kara gave no indication that she’d heard, only the slightest raising of her lip over her teeth. Her eyes were steady on Lena’s. Calming. Lena drew in a deep breath, and arched her back to present herself better for the blows. Her nipples were already hard and pebbled in the glow of the light. 

Kara’s arm arched back, and the leather tongues of the flogger made contact. It was gentle. And a little off-target—sliding against her stomach and upper ribs rather than her breasts. Still, Lena’s breath hitched and she obediently counted out. 

“O-one.”

“That doesn’t count.” Rhea objected, a note of irritation raising in her voice. “If you’re not going to actually  _ hit _ her, I’ll do it myself. Try again, Kara.”

Kara’s teeth were gritted in her jaw, and once again, Lena felt that strange thrill of lust come on like a shockwave—as usual, at the most inappropriate time. She knew Kara was angry at Rhea, sure, but to see those bright blue eyes darken to stormy skies while the alpha dug her nails into the leather of the flogger….well that was nothing short of pulse-racing. 

This time, when Kara let fly, the flogger struck hard across the underside of Lena’s left breast, and a stinging kiss landed on her areola. She cried out, helpless at the shock of it, and her breath sucked into her lungs. The feeling was more startling than painful, but it was sudden, and  _ sharp. _

Lena’s thighs twisted together and she knew she would be dripping if this kept up. 

“Count, girl.” Rhea reminded her, none-too-gently, and Lena snapped her head back up, meeting Kara’s concerned eyes. 

_ I’m okay.  _ She tried to convey through silent breaths. “T—one.”

“Good.” The compliment was saccharine. “Kara,  _ again _ . Don’t make me tell you twice.”

The next blow landed on Lena’s right nipple this time, much more firmly than the last, and caught more of her sternum. Kara was still learning her control, and she winced visibly when Lena arched away from the sudden flash of pain, the leather tendrils hot and stinging on her upper chest. Lena hung, panting, and tried again to convey to Kara that she was okay, but it didn’t seem to smooth the worried furrow in that golden brow. “T-two.”

Rhea chuckled, almost indulgently. Lena hated the sound of it—rejected it all along her skin with little prickles. “You’re going to hurt her. You should have just let me do it. I’m far more experienced at disciplining omegas.”

“Hurting them, you mean.” Kara retorted. Her fingers clenched and unclenched on the flogger and Lena’s insides did something tight and fluttery to see her knuckles actually whiten. 

“You won’t hurt me.” Lena croaked, voice a little hoarse from disuse and desire both. She cleared her throat as both alphas looked at her questioningly. “I trust you, Kara. Go ahead.”

There was a searing, instant connection. An  _ understanding. _ Kara nodded once, tightly, and even Rhea’s sneering couldn’t cut into the impact of her heavy, attentive scent. Lena closed her eyes and arched her back, ever-so-slightly offering herself, releasing the pheromone cocktail of a welcoming omega, and Kara’s spine seemed to straighten as if in the gust of a sudden wind. 

Time seemed to slow, after that. 

The third and fourth blows were stinging, sharp and hot against her nipples. Kara had found her aim, and she stayed on target, furrowing her brow in concentration as Lena shakily announced each strike. The pain made her yelp, but it was more in surprise than anything. Each slap of the leather tassels against her skin felt like a hot spark, or a sudden pinch. It was lightning in its heat and flash of excitement. The fear of a wildfire was tense and constant. 

“Five.” Lena moaned out, as Kara’s next strike landed, sizzling across her nipples with a cobra’s quickness. “ _ God _ .”

She couldn’t help the moan. It came from somewhere deep inside of her, somewhere past the well-bred, well-read part of her that was Lillian-scandalized at this behavior. Somewhere so deep she didn’t dare follow it down, for where it may lead. It didn’t matter that Rhea let out a low laugh, and the sound was echoed by the guards. Kara’s heavy breathing and shuddering shoulders was the only audience she needed. 

It felt like it was just them, in the room. Just the dark wet blue of Kara’s eyes, swallowing her. She couldn’t see, couldn’t think, but for Kara’s eyes. She was being tossed back and forth by the momentum of each strike, dangling on her hook and feeling her whole body flush with the helplessness of it. The pain was electric, rising in waves after each strike, getting more and more incandescent when the flogger hit tender, reddened flesh. 

Her nipples were aching and stiff and painful with the throbbing rush of heat from the flogger, but she  _ didn’t care  _ and she just wanted Kara to—to—-maybe suck them into her wet mouth and soothe them that way, or even if she only wanted to bite down. Lena didn’t mind. She wanted whatever Kara was willing to give her. Pain or pleasure. She wanted it  _ all. _

By the tenth strike on her tits, Lena was panting and slick from head to toe in sweat, dripping into her panties like a faucet and determined that she could take a hundred strikes if Kara kept looking mesmerized at her like that. She had almost forgotten why she was being made to take these blows. It was only important that  _ Kara _ was doing it. 

But Rhea, as always, was an unpleasant reminder. “Turn her and take those panties, it’s time to pinken those pretty cheeks.”

“I’ll do it.” Kara said, quickly, as an alpha guard moved to obey Rhea’s order. She stepped between Lena’s bound body and the other alpha, clearly making a point. Rhea’s smile thinned a bit but she nodded at the alpha to sit down. 

Lena couldn’t help the shiver in her spine when Kara gently turned her on the hook, hands light and skating over her skin. Her fingers slipped under the lace edge of Lena’s panties and she pulled down, releasing a soft breathy noise from the omega’s throat, unbidden. 

“Are you okay?” Kara’s voice was lower than Lena had ever heard it, and her scent was  _ filthy _ —all musky and riled up with alpha challenge. And, judging by the stiff brush of a cock against Lena’s bare ass as she stood up, leaving Lena’s panties on the floor, she was still hard. The omega closed her eyes against the urge to moan. “Lena. Look at me.”

_ That _ was an order, and her whole body snapped to attention at the instinctive demand. “Yes Kara.” She answered, obediently, giving herself over to the pull of concern in those darkened eyes. “I’m okay.”

Kara frowned, and Lena shivered again, twitching at the alpha’s displeasure. She wanted to drop to her knees and apologize for everything that could possibly be causing Kara to frown like that. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t acceptable that her alpha should be upset—

Kara leaned in closer, and her breath caught. Then she whipped her head around to glare at Rhea and the sudden flare of anger almost left Lena whimpering in whiplash. “What did you  _ do _ to her?”

“Like it?” Rhea’s scent was victorious, fluffed with sly pride. “That behavior modification chip doesn’t just shock her, you know. It keeps her….docile. Nice and well-behaved. She’ll do whatever her alpha wants now.  _ Whoever _ that alpha may be.”

That didn’t seem quite right to Lena, given that her whole body was tuned in to Kara, and Kara alone, in a room full of other alphas, but the sudden volcanic blast of rage from Kara had her biting her lip, whimpering shamelessly as Kara  _ roared _ at Rhea. 

“You had no  _ right— _ “

“As we’ve previously established, Kryptonian, I have every right aboard this vessel. I am  _ Queen _ here.” Rhea’s sneer was icily certain, and her nails dug into the armrest of her chair. “And  _ you’re _ still hard as a rod, despite all your noble protests. So either stop hackling and give her those final ten blows or I’ll find an alpha who will.”

Kara drew in a deep, ragged breath. Her eyes were near black, and Lena had never seen her even close to this angry before. Not even after the Kryptonite cannons. She looked...well,  _ glorious.  _ And Lena didn’t think that was solely due to the chip. 

But it would be impossible to convince Kara otherwise now, thanks to Rhea. 

The alpha put a hand on her spine and she almost jumped, looking up into cloudy eyes. “When we get out of here,” Kara promised, darkly, “I am going to personally make sure that  _ thing _ is safely removed.”

Lena’s spine wanted nothing more than to bow at that moment but she held as firm as she could, trembling even so. She couldn’t speak, but Kara seemed to content herself with the silence, nodding once. The alpha stepped back, and Lena dropped her head between her shoulder blades, closing her eyes in readiness for the swing. 

The delicious tension stretched, and then snapped. The flogger whistled as it swung, and Lena’s waiting buttocks clenched, and then relaxed. The pain was a sudden flood of hot, tremulous sensation. Like fingers splayed at the base of her spine. She cried out. “ _ One!” _

“Good g...girl, Lena.” Kara told her, abruptly. Roughly. Lena wanted to jerk her head back and look at the alpha but something—a doe’s instinct perhaps, kept her quivering and still.  _ Good girl. Good girlgoodgirlgoodgirl.  _ “You can do this. Just stay focused.”

Before she could answer to the surprised pleasure at the praise, Kara landed another stinging slap, this time on her left upper thigh, trailing across the cheek of her ass. It hurt in a beautifully  _ bright _ kind of way—a flash behind her eyelids, exploding in color. Kara wasn’t holding back anymore. She seemed to be trying to prove something to Rhea. Or to Lena. Or maybe both. 

Lena wasn’t complaining. She hung in her chains, fingers twisting in the links, and yelped. “ _ Two! _ ”

“Listen to her squeak.” Rhea purred, and Kara swung again, making Lena jump at the fierceness of it, searing across her ass. (‘ _ Three!’)  _ “She’s wet, too. Do you smell her, Kara? She’s enjoying this.”

The next hit was so savage it almost made Lena bite her own tongue. Tears squeezed out of her eyes and her lungs burned, as she gasped out: “ _ F-four.” _

“She’s enjoying it because you  _ made _ her. You  _ forced _ her to obey.” Kara’s breath was tense, aggravated. She swung again, this time right across the same spot—almost unerring. Lena did squeak, then, twisting and bucking against the white-hot burn of it across her ass. 

“ _ Fi-ive!” _

“She’s enjoying it because she wants you to  _ fuck _ her.” Rhea pointed out the obvious and Lena moaned, unable to stop herself from all-but-agreeing with the high whine helpless in her voice. “Listen to her. That’s an omega that needs a good rutting.”

Kara’s next blow almost hesitated, and landed dangerously near the juncture of Lena’s thighs. Close enough that Lena knew she was looking at it. Her  _ cunt _ . Wet and swollen and begging for Kara to—

She’d almost forgotten to count. “ _ Six.” _

Kara was silent. Her breathing was hard, heavy behind Lena’s back. The omega could feel the heat of her gaze almost as intensely as the heat of the flogger’s stinging caress, and she felt it again when Kara gave her the seventh blow across her rosy-red ass. The heat was overwhelming, it had softened the pain into something like pleasure. Lena moaned, her senses overthrown. “ _ Seven.” _

“Getting to the end now, Zor-El.” Rhea taunted. “You’re not any softer. Thinking about her mouth?”

Kara growled, and the eighth blow made Lena shudder and weep. “ _ Eight!” _

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it. Someone’s going to get serviced by her. Why not you?”

Lena felt the urge to protest that she would be nowhere near as enthusiastic if it was just any alpha she had the prospect of sucking off in front of a room of strangers, but she could hardly breathe for the tense pleasure of Kara’s fury being directed onto her body. The energy in the air was nearly crackling. The ninth blow was like a snake strike to her upper thighs, making her jump and gasp. “ _ Nine!” _

“You’re almost there, Lena.” Kara’s voice was all rumble, like a cart road, deepening with tracks. She seemed to be deliberately ignoring both her body and Rhea. “One more. You can do it, you’re so  _ good _ .”

_ God.  _ Tears were leaking freely now, as was her dripping cunt, but Lena could stem neither tide. She wanted to tell Kara that she could keep hitting her forever as long as she told Lena she was  _ good _ for taking it. 

“Please, Kara.” She begged, voice breaking. She didn’t care that she was naked and humiliated in front of a group of alphas. She only cared that Kara thought she was a  _ good girl.  _ A  _ good omega.  _

And the tenth blow struck. 

Honestly, Lena hardly felt it. She was so wrapped up in the stinging remnants of the earlier blows that the last was almost a kiss goodbye. Fleeting, sweet. The heat in her buttocks spread through her spine and she hung, sweating, insides clenching on  nothing, content to wait for whatever Kara asked of her next. “ _ T-en _ . Thank you, Kara.” 

For an almost blissful second, there was nothing but silence. 

And then, as usual, it was shattered. “Well, that was a beautiful performance. But you’re still hard, Zor-el. Which means your omega needs to put on a performance of her own. Take her down and let’s see just what her brash mouth can do.”

***   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Kara didn’t want to waste anymore time in this wretched room, not while her body was still thumping with guilt and rapid need. She waited warily as the guards unchained Lena’s hands from the hook, but she took hold of the omega as soon as they stepped away. No more waiting. 

“ _ Let’s get this over with, _ ” she murmured, apologetically leading Lena by her elbow over to the chair. The omega only blinked at her in that liquidly submissive way that made her blood boil, because she knew it wasn’t real. 

The real Lena would be fighting mad right now. The real Lena would never even want to  _ touch _ her like this—

Kara shuddered with untold wanting and seated herself in the chair, carefully guiding Lena to her knees. Rhea was watching, hovering in front, and the other alphas had circled in like wolves scenting blood. They were all slavering, smirking over what they were about to see. Kara memorized their faces—every one. She  _ hated _ them all.

For what they’d done to Lena and what they were making  _ her _ do to Lena. 

_ But you stayed hard when you were hitting her.  _

That traitorous inner voice was back, and with it a whispering, insidious feeling that she might actually  _ enjoy _ how docile Lena was being to her rough handling. That it might excite her. Might actually be making her anger  _ more _ ramped up—because the feelings were just that much more  _ intense _ . 

_ No. It’s just the hormones. It’s fine.  _

Kara had balanced a long time between knowing Lena and having her. She had understood, from early on, that lying to Lena about being Supergirl meant that she could never be with her, and, wincing with every step, she had made that sacrifice. Every year, that decision got harder and harder to bear. Every time Lena gave her one of those devastating lip-biting-looks. Every time she felt the sweet calling of the omega’s heat from all the way across town, whether Lena was with a partner or not. It was like a dangerous knife edge, the way she had swung so close between the two extremes. 

And now, Lena knew her as Supergirl, and Lena was also  _ hers  _ for the taking—right here, right now, in front of all these alphas, thanks to an invidious little chip in her brain. 

It was a Damocles sword. A choice she knew she was being taunted with, undoubtedly by some form of fate. And there was so much temptation in just _giving_ _in_...staying angry and fierce and controlling while she took her pleasure from Lena’s waiting mouth. Kara was a good, noble soul, but desperate circumstances brought out something of her worst nature. 

And she gave into it, now. 

Loosening her tie and unbuttoning the top rows of her shirt, Kara settled back into the chair, defiantly not looking at Rhea or the crowd. Instead, she looked only at Lena as she unbuckled her belt, slipping the leather from the metal tongue with a heavy thud that seemed to make the omega shudder. “Are you alright?”

She didn’t like how thick and smokey her voice had become, but that was just another straw for tonight’s broken camel’s back. 

Lena swallowed, voice equally husky. “Yes Kara.”

Irritation flashed into her pores and she gripped Lena’s chin. “Don’t put on an act for them.” She cautioned, finding her voice had deepened into a low growl. “It’s okay. It’s just  _ me _ here. Just be with me. We’ll get through this.”

Again, she wished her words didn’t sound so much like commands, but Lena got the gist, thankfully. The omega’s eyes were still that soulful shade of green-blue, but she nodded. And then her eyes dropped significantly to Kara’s crotch, where the bulge of her erection still strained against the pleated slacks. Under the heat of both of their attention, it twitched, eagerly. 

_ Oh right.  _ Kara shifted, feeling more than a little embarrassed at how keyed up she was likely to be.  _ Better focus on not coming all over her face right when she takes it out. Once we get out of here, Lena would never forgive me for that memory.  _

_ Or a….lot of other things.  _

Kara coughed, trying to chase away her insistent internal guilt, and then Lena’s hand landed on her leg and her whole body lit up like a parade. 

The omega licked her lips, eyes drifting upwards to Kara like a slow incantation. A spell for magnetism. Kara was helpless but to watch as Lena undid her zipper, sliding her pants halfway down her ass. Then, a long pale hand slid into the slit in her briefs and squeezed warmly along her length, bringing her pulsing cock out into the cool air. 

There was more than one appreciative murmur. Kara ignored it, even as her inner alpha chuffed with devious pride. She was focused on Lena, who had her cock in her hand and couldn’t  _ quite _ close her fingers around it. Kara half-closed her eyes, letting out an inelegant sound, and Lena’s face tracked right back to hers like a trained falcon. Her eyes were round and dark and her lips were wet. Kara wanted to kiss her. She wanted to  _ thrust _ her cock into that waiting mouth. Maybe do both. It all felt terribly confusing. 

And, of course, horribly public. 

“Well, look at that.” Rhea trilled, sounding audibly impressed. Kara didn’t look at her. “Looks like the blood of Krypton is  _ thick _ , indeed.”

A low murmur of laughter from the alpha group. The scent of them was oppressive, heavy and stinky and acrid-sharp on her tongue. If she focused, though, she could insist upon Lena’s scent alone, drawing the sweet ocean-salt of aroused omega perfume. That did the trick, making her insides rumble in happy alpha approval. 

Lena, for her part, didn’t even seem to acknowledge the other alphas. She kept her position, hand gently squeezing in soft, encouraging ripples, but not moving without permission. Her lips looked so  _ red _ . And those  _ eyes _ . They just  _ stared _ at her. Like she’d hung the moon. 

Like Lena would let Kara do  _ whatever _ she wanted. 

It was more than her overstressed alpha could take, and instead of addressing the surge of her innermost desires, she took hold of Lena’s hair and gave her a meaningful little tug. Just for show. Just to make those alphas understand Lena was  _ not _ to be touched. But it worked too well—Lena  _ whimpered _ with a needy kind of obedience she’d never shown before in her life and nearly fell onto Kara’s cock, lips parted. 

“Oh. I see now. All that great show of noble fury. But now you’re ready for her, aren’t you Kara?” Rhea taunted, somewhere in the haze of Kara’s red-tinged peripheral vision. “Now all those excuses have fallen away and there’s just the haven of her mouth, isn’t there? Well, go on. Don’t let me stop you.” The alpha Queen’s voice dropped to a hiss. “ _ Take her. _ ”

Kara didn’t want Rhea to be right. But she couldn’t look away from Lena’s soft, welcoming lips. Her cock twitched again and Lena squeezed, almost in beat with her heart.  _ If I make it quick, I’ll be able to take her out of here soon.  _ She justified, bringing Lena’s lips closer with one hand pressing down.  _ It’s better this way.  _

But that was a lie, and she knew it. 

“Don’t think about her, just look at me. We’re almost done. Go on, Lena.” Kara’s voice was so deep it could have been mined for minerals, and her vocabulary seemed to have gone to an even more subterranean place. “Suck it.”

Lena moaned, greedily, lashes fluttering in the grip of Kara’s hand on her hair. She parted her lips, and bent her head and—

_ Oh fuck.  _

Kara had limited experience with sex. There had never really been a time when a human could be in her presence while orgasming and not risk a potential broken jaw or nose, which was yet another of her self-imposed roadblocks between her and Lena. And then there had been Mon-El, but they’d only ever fooled around a little. Nothing major. Lena’s was the first mouth on her cock since perhaps the earliest days of college, and without the yellow sun, she was rapidly realizing that she could actually  _ enjoy _ it without worrying about blasting the roof of Lena’s mouth open. 

It was a completely new experience for her, and it was happening surrounded by strangers and one of her most hated enemies. 

Didn’t matter, though, because as soon as Lena’s eager tongue stroked around the sensitive ridges on the underside of her cockhead, Kara was fully gone to the fantasy that they were alone and that Lena was doing this of her own free will. She closed her eyes, screwing them tightly shut as Lena’s lips closed over the tip to suck, and let out a rough noise. “That’s it. Keep going.”

Lena moaned, clearly appreciating the direction, and several more inches slipped into her wet mouth as her head bobbed. Kara groaned, and Lena’s moan vibrated around her shaft, even as her eager little tongue slipped up and down, collecting pre-cum with greedy swallows.  _ Rao.  _

Years ago, James would get in his cups at the bar with Kara and wax effusively about Lena’s ‘head game’, and Kara had never really understood how  _ that _ could be something to celebrate so much you’d carouse in a bar about it—but she was definitely feeling more empathetic now. By a long shot. Not that she wanted to think about James, or anyone else right now. 

“Do you like it?” Rhea laughed— as usual cutting in on the worst timing. “It looks like you do. Pity. I had hoped that whore would use her mouth for my son.”

But not even the mention of Mon-El could penetrate the fog of Kara’s brain right now. There was a wet, warm suction moving on her cock, soothing the ache and replacing it with electric tingles, and then Lena’s tongue came along to tease the pleasure right up to her tip, as if waiting for Kara to thrust up. Begging for it, maybe. Her eyes were half-lidded and so, so dark, above her red, red lips, stretched wide to accommodate Kara’s girth. Kara had never  _ seen _ Lena like this. 

But then again, she’d never seen Lena stripped naked but for her heels, or forced into subservience in front of a room of alphas before. A lot of things were happening tonight.  _ Rao _ , perhaps she’d even  _ fuck _ Lena, right here. 

Kara growled, unthinking, and fisted her hand in Lena’s hair as she thrust up. The choking sound Lena made should have alarmed her, but it seemed to flicker in the background. Her brain wanted to prove to Rhea that  _ she _ was the alpha who had claimed this omega, not Rhea, which didn’t make any sense, because she hadn’t, but that didn’t seem to matter much. There wasn’t a lot of sense left, not as long as Lena’s throat opened for her like it did. 

Lena may have choked at first, but she adjusted, even though she appeared to be blinking back tears. Her eyes narrowed again and the omega seemed, if anything, to double her resolve to take all of Kara into her throat. 

“That’s it.” Kara encouraged, stroking the omega’s sweaty black hair, still tangled up on her neck. “You can do it. Don’t pay attention to her. Just look at me.”

Lena moaned around her cock, and one of her hands, which had been caressing the hairs on Kara’s upper thighs, now slid up to touch Kara’s tensing abdomen, as the other slid around the base of Kara’s tensing, pulsing cock giving a warm place to thrust up into Lena’s mouth as she sucked and sucked and—-

“No, not allowed.” Rhea kicked at Lena’s leg and the omega dropped her palm, startled, choking again. “No hands, slut.”

“It’s  _ my _ blowjob Rhea.” It took Kara a moment for her ears to recognize her own voice, as dirty and angry as it was. “Let her do what she needs to do. Now  _ back off.” _

“Oh, there we go.” Rhea’s eyes had darkened, just a shade, and her mouth twitched, but the smile was still on, a big wide mask. “That’s the Kryptonian I like to see. Fine. Go ahead. But that’s still  _ my _ property you’re  _ borrowing _ .” Rhea shot, with pleased relish. “So make her do her duty well.”

“Oh, believe me she  _ is _ .” Kara growled. Alpha brain had taken control. There was no longer the stuttering Kara Danvers who balked at spelling ‘penis’ aloud. This was all new, and triggered by the desire to fuck into Lena’s throat without caring who saw. Rhea had already lost, in her mind. Because the only winner was the one with their hands on this omega. 

_ Mine.  _

Kara shook off the buzz of that possessive, bone-rattling thought, and put both her hands into Lena’s hair, guiding. “You ignore her, Lena. Just keep going. You’re doing so  _ good _ .”

The praise did something. Whether through the chip’s wicked machinations, or through something inside of Lena—Kara didn’t know, but Lena reacted to it like a shockwave. Her eyes widened, and her body shuddered and she  _ moaned _ , before greedily resuming her pace with increased speed and fervor. Kara had to clutch her head for support, not guidance, then, because,  _ oh—fuck _ .

The sloppy wet sound of sucking filled the room, obscene and loud. Lena’s moans and little whimpers were also echoing, deliciously so, and her head was bobbing so deeply now that her throat was being well and truly ruined, with Kara’s cock pistoning right past her tonsils every time. Lena’s once-immaculate makeup had already been a mess after the whipping but now she was an absolute  _ wreck _ —and shamefully it only made Kara want to fuck her throat harder. 

Her pants were getting stained from saliva and sweat and tears and precum in heavy, slippery strands, but Kara didn’t care. She’d apologize to Alex later and get them dry-cleaned, if they ever made it out of this. Most of her brain wasn’t focused on that, obviously. It was hard to think of anything beyond the hedonistic instincts of  _ soft, wet, fill, mine.  _

Kara had gone to a place in her head that was dark and usually quiet. She hadn’t spent a lot of time there since her Red K run-in, but during that incident, she’d had her powers. This time, she was helpless, impotent (well—not  _ really _ ) and furious, and it seemed to be driving her thoughts to darker, more dangerous places, places she would never normally indulge in her full powers. She thought of fucking Lena on Rhea’s throne, fucking Lena on the ceremonial Daxam bed. She thought of killing Rhea with her bare hands, and having Lena purr and curl at her side like some sort of Earth-based 80s poster. All of these thoughts were  _ good _ , and seemingly  _ logical _ while Lena sucked her cock. She fisted her hands in Lena’s dark hair, glared down at the rapidly-blurring shape of Rhea and fucked into the omega’s perfect, sobbing mouth as if to say  _ you don’t know me at all.  _

Or maybe:  _ you don’t know either of us.  _

Kara could feel she was going to come. It had been rising as an issue for a while now, ever since the first sight of Lena’s naked body—shameful as that may be—and then became a real problem after the flogging and now it was becoming  _ urgent _ . Desperate, even. 

“I’m gonna come.” She warned Lena, voice gravelly and thick. Lena’s watery eyes seemed to sing with approval and she whined, increasing her tongue’s purposeful stroking while she worked her throat open again and again. 

“You’re going to swallow it.” Kara promised, getting ready to close her eyes. She stroked a damp curl away from Lena’s cheek and felt her possessive alpha hum inside her bones again with that impending pleasure and the ‘ _ mine’  _ feeling. Lena moaned too, as if she could feel it.

Which, deep as Kara’s cock was stuffed in her throat—maybe she could. 

“No.” Rhea barked out, and Kara’s head swung up, eyes narrowing and body snarling. “I want that whore  _ painted _ . Come on her tits, Kara, or I’ll shock her.”

_ Damn it.  _ Kara’s snarl never faded, but she closed her eyes anyway, ignoring Rhea as best she could. The urge was too heavy and hazy inside her now, curling and tightening and tensing from her base all the way up to her tip, buried in Lena’s tight, pulsating throat. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Kara howled, defeatedly, as she pulled herself from that clenching heaven to jerk herself over Lena’s waiting face. The omega whimpered as the sudden spurts landed on her cheek and chin, over her collarbone. Some of it landed on her tits, too, so Rhea couldn’t complain, but Kara was already whining at the loss of Lena’s warm mouth, and her sweet tongue. It would have been  _ so much better _ to come there. 

_ Oh well, another time. Wait. ‘Another time?’ No. No no n— _

But it was too late. Half her brain had already decided, and her body definitely agreed. She needed to  _ claim _ Lena. To mate her, and protect her and love her, always, no matter what world or universe they found themselves in. The only protestation now came from the ‘Kara Danvers’ side, the side that reminded her, bleakly, that Lena, without a chip in her brain, would  _ hate her even more for this…. _ but that didn’t stop the wanting. 

Kara looked down at the mess she’d made of her undeniably-still-beautiful best friend, panting on her knees in a room full of hungry alphas, and knew the consequences of her  _ wanting  _ was going to have much to atone for, later. 

A round of light applause started at Rhea’s palms, and went around the room. Kara hated it, the sarcastic feel of the clapping. She knew she’d desecrated Lena. She didn't need to be sardonically rewarded for it. But Rhea was never going to let her leave without a parting shot—she knew that—so Kara just squared her shoulders, pulled her pants back up, and helped Lena to her feet. 

“That was a very good show, Zor-El, I’ll give you that. Excellent character work, too.” Rhea’s smile was as saccharine as usual but it wasn’t cutting so deep. “Well, I’m an alpha of my word. You may take your omega whore and go to your quarters. Guards?”

Two alphas sheared off from the group and went to a side door, unlocking it. Kara took hold of Lena’s quivering elbow, and gently started to steer her in that direction, but before she’d gotten two steps, of course Rhea interrupted.  _ Of course.  _

“But Kara? Don’t you think your little pet deserves a reward for all that hard work?” Rhea’s eyes were laughing, but she faked a pout as she pointed to Lena’s trembling thighs. “Look at her, she’s dripping, poor thing. You’re not going to make her come, after all that?”

Kara wanted to  _ kill _ Rhea, she really did. More and more and more and  _ more _ —that’s how she worked. Humiliation after humiliation. But this time, unlike the others, it was truly a choice. The guards had not relocked the door. Apparently Kara was expected to either comply or refuse of free will. There had to be  _ some _ trap in that, but Kara was too tired to see it, and too frustrated to keep pretending she cared about Rhea’s shows of cleverness. 

She hitched her hand higher on Lena’s arm and pulled her closer. “No. We’re done here.  _ She’s _ done. You can find us tomorrow, like we agreed. That’s  _ my _ word as an alpha.”

And with that, even as Rhea laughed, she pulled Lena through the doors and the guards led them away. And they were done. For now. 

The room the guards led them to was shabby and small, hardly more than a bed and an attached bathroom, but it had a door, at least. As soon as it was shut, Kara pulled Lena into a hug, and pressed her close, uncaring of the mess. She could feel the omega’s misery and stress coming off her in waves. 

“Oh Lena, I’m so sorry.” Kara babbled, stroking the omega’s black hair down to her naked back. “You must be so cold, and—I’m so sorry. Let’s get you into clothes, and we can clean you up and talk about all this, what you must think, I—“

Lena’s unhappy little sob interrupted Kara like a gunshot, and her whole body reacted to it similarly, stiffening in defensive posture and curling tighter around Lena, but she forced herself to draw away, in case that was the problem. With the omega at arm’s length, she frowned, inspecting her carefully. “What is it? Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Lena was crying though, actually crying.  _ Rao,  _ Kara thought,  _ she’s so traumatized, this is awful, I did this, she’ll never— _ “But, Rhea said...said…”

“What is it?” 

“She said I deserved to c-come.” Lena’s eyes were so luminous and wet and absolutely devastated that Kara wanted to cry too. She looked like Kara had slapped her, or worse. “And you...you said _n—“_

“Oh. Oh  _ Lena _ .” Kara did several things at once. 

She gathered Lena close to her chest, she kissed the crown of the omega’s head, and she cursed the chip that drove her friend to this hormonal madness. 

“Of course you deserve...that.” Kara promised Lena as she lifted under the omega’s knees, carrying her carefully as she could to the bed. “Don’t worry. And then, after...we’ll work on a plan for getting out of this.”

Lena moaned, as Kara lay over her, arching under the alpha’s body weight and Kara closed her eyes, feeling the inevitable hardening return. She swallowed, caught in the miserable, impossible web, and pressed another quick kiss to Lena’s sweaty temple. 

“I...I’ll take care of you, Lena, I promise.” 

***


	5. Chapter 5

Lena’s brain had never quite abandoned her this thoroughly before. 

It was a given that sometimes she’d be irresponsible. Foolish, even. Prone to emotional fits, sure. But this was new. There was nothing in her head but  _ want _ , and a kind of desperation to be  _ good.  _ Good for  _ Kara _ . 

Her thighs quivered, her mouth was dry, and her pussy was dripping wet, but the mad misery of worry in her belly twisted and turned like a knife. Did Kara not want her? Was that why she’d refused to reward Lena in the room when offered the chance? Lena shivered, fraught with self-effacement, sure that Kara was disgusted with her. That she was  _ bad.  _

Even the alpha’s strong arms around her weakened frame only served to exacerbate the point in her addled thoughts. Kara was comforting her to hide her shame, perhaps. Or to alleviate some of her own. When the alpha held her close, Lena closed her eyes and waited for the kiss-off. 

But it never came. 

Instead, she felt a heavy sigh roll through Kara’s body like a Missouri thundercloud, and the alpha nosed into her hair, holding her almost painfully close. Her fingers clenched on Lena’s arms, free of the need to hold back, and the little half-moon imprints of her fingertips were hard enough to bruise. Lena took in a startled breath, and Kara viewed that as an invitation to move even closer, pressing in like a looming shadow. Kara was just ever-so-slightly taller, only by a few inches, but it felt like a foot and a half, at least, with the way she was breathing heavy into Lena’s hair like that, tangled legs on the bed. 

The alpha’s height meant that when Lena felt the brush of Kara’s eager bulge for the second time that evening, she felt it against the upper valley of her hip, and not at the join of her thighs where she wanted it, but that didn’t matter—her eyes flew open anyway. 

“I’m sorry.” Kara murmured into thick black hair, but her tone was remorseful, like she was still thinking of Rhea. “You don’t deserve this, any of it. I knew you’d be in danger if you came here. I shouldn’t have argued with you, though—you were right, I did need backup. But it’s too late now.” 

“Kara.” Lena didn’t know what she wanted to say, but that felt like a good start. The name croaked out of her, though, and she could feel how Kara frowned and held her closer, shushing into her hair. 

“Shh. Don’t worry. I’m not blaming you for coming here. I should have known after how we left it—-“ Kara swallowed, and the pace of her rubbing on Lena’s arms increased, guiltily. “Well. I should have said something to you. Apologized. Then maybe we wouldn’t both be in this situation.”

Lena tried to place her thoughts. She remembered the heat of anger at Kara’s refusal to allow her along on this mission. The way it felt like a slap in the face against their rebuilding friendship. She was a Luthor, and an  _ omega _ , and not allowed to play Supergirl games. Lena remembered thinking that Kara just didn’t want to share the spotlight. She remembered thinking that if she could sneak into the omega side of things, she could smugly hand the ship’s control over to Kara before the alpha even knew she was there. It had all seemed so easy. Lena remembered the burn in her angry lungs when she boarded the transporter, the acrid smell of the firing beams. She had been thinking  _ I’ll show her how helpless I am.  _

And then a pair of burly alphas had grabbed her right out of the transporter and showed her exactly how helpless she was. 

And now she was here, in the arms of the alpha she’d loved for as long as she had been looking into those blue eyes, but it felt like Kara was going to bury herself alive in guilt long before either of them could consummate their shared desire. Lena didn’t want that. It was just currently impossible to use her mental facilities to communicate that effectively. 

Especially now that Kara’s hand had started a slow, tentative stroke down her side. 

Lena let out a low, helpless noise that was somewhere between a whine and whimper. Her body shivered and tensed wherever Kara’s fingers touched, and her mind was lax and uncooperative. She wanted to ask Kara to stop talking and just touch her more, to  _ fuck _ her, but her words seemed gone and scattered. 

Thankfully, Kara understood. 

“It’s okay. I’m going to…” —there was a tense, guilty swallow—“...help you. Make it feel better. I just need you to keep trying to talk to me, okay? Tell me if it isn’t...if you’re not  _ okay _ .”

Kara’s helplessness being equal to her own would have been heartwarming if Lena wasn’t so  _ wet.  _ But she couldn’t dwell on Kara’s hand-wringing right now. The alpha was so near and her scent was so demanding, imperious, even if her words were deferential. She knew, and Kara knew, that Kara’s alpha knew  _ exactly _ what she wanted, as well as how to give it to her. And the thought of that made her weak with the urge to crumple and moan. 

“ _ Lena _ .” 

_ Oh _ , that was a firmer tone. Lena’s eyes flew open, to meet Kara’s searching ones. “Yes.” She managed, after a moment of hasty self-composure. “Yes, I’ll—I’ll tell you.”

“Good. That’s good.”

Kara was speaking half to herself, it seemed, but that didn’t matter. As soon as the word  _ ‘good’ _ passed the alpha’s plush lips, Lena melted. Just….slithered down from Kara’s embrace on the bed and ended up blinking on her knees, almost entirely unaware of how she’d gotten there. 

“Lena?” The alpha blinked down at her, and then blushed furiously, cottoning on to Lena’s submissive instinct. Kara hauled her up by her arms pinned to her body, which only made the omega want to let her body loll and droop even more. “Shh, it’s okay. Don’t...don’t do that. We’re all done with that.”

“I’m sorry.” Lena’s voice had gone and gotten all raspy. She didn’t know how that had come to be, but it seemed reasonable. “Just...happened.”

“It’s okay.” Kara’s brow was deeply furrowed, and one of Lena’s hands rose instinctively to smooth it, feeling drawn up by a string. Kara’s face softened into her touch, and the alpha closed her eyes, briefly. “Let’s lay down. Maybe you’ll feel better after a little rest.”

But it wasn’t the prospect of sleep that excited the omega as the alpha lifted her—easy as anything despite the lack of her powers—and pulled her back onto the small bed. No. It was definitely not a ‘tired’ feeling in her body. She could let Kara think that, though. 

They curled together awkwardly on the metal frame. Kara seemed trying to hunch her lower body as far away as politely possible, but her efforts only succeeded in bringing them close at several occasions, rolling with the creaking springs. Each time, Lena’s skin lit up like a switchboard whenever she felt the tentative brush of Kara’s erection. She was still hard. Whether from the hormones pumping out from the chip, or Kara’s own inner chemical imbalance, Lena didn’t know. But it turned her on more than anything to know that Kara was still  _ hard _ . 

“Kara.” She managed, after a time. “Touch me,  _ please _ .” 

There were a myriad of things in Kara’s face, most of them unreadable. But Lena could see flashes—frustration, guilt, desire, affection—and they centered her, made her purpose more assured. Drawing on her inner reserves that cramped and wailed for her to prostrate herself, she crawled closer, draping half over Kara’s lap, thigh thrown over her hip. 

The alpha took in a deep breath and Lena pressed their faces together. “I want you.” 

Kara’s lips were open, almost brushing hers, just hovering there. They shared the groan that rolled from her body. “ _ Rao _ . Lena, I want you  _ too _ . But we—“

“Forget about Rhea, forget about the chip. Forget anything else.” Lena let her words whisper silkenly over Kara’s lips, breath mingling. “Just  _ touch _ me.”

The groan that Kara released was the sweetest capitulation Lena had ever heard, and then came the kiss. 

_ Yes.  _ It was good. She always knew it would be. Hot, wet, lips meeting and retreating, Kara’s clumsy tongue finding sudden grace entering her mouth. Kara’s hands tightening on her hips, no longer afraid to bruise. Kara’s scent rushing up into her lungs, eager and heavy with long-suppressed desire. 

_ God _ . There were no more barriers now. No more lies. The truth of Lena’s wants were plain, as were Kara’s. Tomorrow in the light of Earth or the DEO, perhaps they would flinch away again. But Lena would always remember this, the harsh pull of Kara’s breath, the greedy strength of her hands. The way the  _ want  _ was as naked on her face as it was on Lena’s skin. 

“ _ Lena.”  _ Kara breathed into her mouth, then against her neck. Her breath was ragged, clearly succumbed. Her lips felt like damp fire where they sucked a dark mark into Lena’s collarbone. “Tell me how. Show me. I want to make you feel  _ good _ .”

_ Good.  _ The word made her shiver and twist. The desire to be obedient, submissive, bent to Kara’s will, yes, but that was only part of it—the stronger, more seductive call was the desire to be  _ worthy.  _ Not just a Luthor. Not just a dirty-handed almost-world-ender. Not a  _ monster _ . Just…. _ good _ . 

She gave a rending cry and pulled Kara’s hand between her legs without much thought to further consequences. 

Kara’s harsh breath spilled over her left ear, prickling the hair at the back of her neck. Heavy, blunt fingers cruised against sodden silk, searching and feeling. “Oh, you’re so  _ wet _ .”

_ For you.  _ Lena wanted to say, but she could only whine in what she hoped was an approving-enough manner. Her hips wanted to buck up, and she was only barely keeping the urge in check—Kara’s exploration was so tender that she wanted to let it continue for as long as she needed. And the damp breathing had moved from her ear to her neck, so she was hoping to encourage it further. 

“Rao, Lena...I—“ Kara’s lips trembled over Lena’s heaving collarbone, but crucially, she cut herself off just before they could land. Lena wanted to scream at the tease of it. “You have to show me.”

“Kiss me.” Lena blurted out, half-mad with pheromones and a nightlong session of public edging. She could tell by the way Kara’s pupils went almost-comically-wide that this was crossing some kind of line, something even beyond what they’d done earlier, but it was too late to take back. Her body was too desperate. 

Kara’s eyes flicked from hers to her lips. And then back. And then, she leaned in—

The kiss was clumsy, at first. No more than a dry pressing of mouths. But Kara’s body weight shifted to roll on top of Lena’s, and the compression made Lena cry out into the kiss, opening her mouth. And Kara’s inexperienced tongue slipped inside. 

And things deepened. Blurred. Became weightless, then heavy, then weightless again. Gravity was non-existent. Or maybe time. It didn’t matter.

Kara’s lips and tongue learned quickly from Lena’s patient schooling. Adeptly, even. She took to kissing with a will, actually. Lena had to artfully utilize a hasty tongue-sucking technique to even get the alpha to break for air. 

Breathing hard, they regarded each other a moment on the bed. Lena’s arms around Kara’s wrinkled white shirt, her suspenders sagging, red lipstick staining the collar. The marks of Kara’s hands and the flogger all over Lena’s body, lurid and alluring in equal measure. The nakedness of Lena but for the all-but-useless scrap of lace between her legs. 

It would’ve been clear to anyone what was coming next, but Lena was still taken off guard when Kara dropped her lips down the line of the omega’s body and nosed right into her pubic hair. 

“Wanna make you feel good.” Kara’s voice was muffled, and her hands were doing a good job distracting from her message as they slipped up to fondle and pinch at Lena’s breasts and belly and thighs. “So you know this isn’t your fault.”

Kara’s noble impetus should have been something her brain immediately rejected. Luthors were  _ always _ at fault—she knew this in her soul, as deep down as the urge to be loved. But Kara telling her that she wasn’t to blame...that was different. It...melted her. Made her feel almost like crying. 

“Oh wow, you smell  _ so _ good.” Kara moaned into the crux of her thigh, nosing clumsily forward against her panties, and Lena’s emotive thoughts disappeared in a swell of arousal. 

Kara was hesitant, at first, and perhaps a bit unsure when she started, but Lena was wet and so sensitive by now that it hardly mattered. Lena was trembling long before her panties even made it down her legs, and when Kara’s long, careful fingers slid inside her, she was sobbing out moans so fast that they were almost screams. As the alpha sucked and flicked and battered Lena’s clit with her steadily-more confident tongue, the pressure started to fall on her like meteor showers, and Lena’s body was unprepared for how intense it would feel. Kara’s breath, her tongue, her fingers, thick and curling so deep inside...Lena’s voice rose into an inarticulate howl, arching on the bed, and her hand scrabbled for purchase, finding the back of Kara’s messy golden head. 

“ _ Yes _ .” Kara encouraged, breath spilling over swollen flesh in a tingling wave. “That’s it. You’re so close, I can feel it. Just let go, Lena.” Despite Kara’s pleas, Lena was frustratingly still on the edge, riding it, until Kara’s teeth sunk into her thigh and the alpha growled into her skin. “You’ve been so  _ good for me.” _

The meteor hit, and the pressure detonated into a million stars, exploding behind the omega’s eyelids. She felt like she was never going to release the breath she was holding, until she did and it was a long, drawn out moan of Kara’s name that sounded as helpless as she felt. She was good, she was safe, she was  _ Kara’s _ . And that was enough to propel her pleasure into seemingly-infinite stretches of time. 

When she came back to herself, there was a slick pulsing still between her thighs, and a heavy, urgent breath panting out across her belly and her swollen clit. Rising up on her elbows, she could see that Kara had her face half-smashed into Lena’s open cunt, and her hand was working furiously in her pants, making the fabric bunch up and down with her jerking movements. 

There was a sudden surge in Lena’s belly. A calling to her omega that  _ that _ was not the desired outcome for Kara’s erection. For her seed. Her cunt twitched and she felt the steady creep begin again in her lower body, the faucet never truly turned off. With her orgasm, Lena had regained her sense of what she truly wanted. There was a strange sobriety to her arousal now. A solid, demanding  _ need _ , unlike the whimpering, curling madness that had preceded it. And she was determined to satiate it at last. 

The alpha was no longer a weight of solid steel, but it was still surprising to them both when Lena, consummate gym-skipper that she was, managed to haul Kara onto her body with only the force of her will and the strength of her grip in the alpha’s ruined button-up. The kiss was a fierce, hasty thing—more a smashing of lips than anything else. When they parted, Lena pulled at Kara’s wrist with urgency. “Inside me. I want you inside me.”

Kara planted herself on an elbow, panting hard and looking desperately down Lena’s body like it was the last drop of water in a desert of her own making. “We...it’s risky. Lena, I could—“

“I know.” Lena stopped her cold, nipping at the alpha’s sweating, bobbing throat. She’d already made her mind up on that particular score. Years ago, in fact. “I want it anyway.”

Kara cast another frustrated, anxious look at the door, and then down at Lena again. She kissed the omega quickly, but it was what she said after that made it heartbreakingly sweet. “I’m going to get us out of here. I promise. And then...we can face whatever happens. Together.”

“Together.” Lena repeated, pulling Kara’s buttons apart with a practiced twist of her fingers. They both sucked in a breath when her manicured nails ran down the bare skin of Kara’s exposed chest, circling one pink nipple. Her eyes held the alpha’s pupil-darkened gaze, tight as a snare. “I trust you, Kara. I’ll always trust you.”

That was an admission as close to the truth as she could allow herself in this weakened state, but she thought Kara understood what she was really saying, even with the veiled wording. The alpha’s eyes widened, and the awed flash of blue was sincere. And glowing. And then she took Lena’s hand in her own, and held it to her lips. Kissed each knuckle, one by one. 

And then she kissed Lena. A real kiss. A hard, wordless kiss that took the omega’s breath away and spun her head, so that when Kara shrugged off her shirt and dropped her pants and briefs to the floor, Lena’s breathing only got more heady, more sunken into that space of submission and total desire to be  _ good.  _ Good for _ Kara.  _

And oh, what a thing to see—Kara arching over her naked at last. All ladders of muscle, wash-boarded, sleek as a panther. Dirty blonde hair hanging in her face, stuck to her lips, falling into her mouth as she breathed open and heavy. Nipples brushing against Lena’s as she positioned herself, carefully but artlessly, and the scrape of it made Lena sigh out and press upwards. 

Her cock hung between her legs, thick and jerking with the force of her arousal, much more  _ alive _ than a human alpha’s, seeking the heat and warmth of Lena’s open cunt like a thing that was almost prehensile. It was unusual, but  _ deeply _ arousing, especially when the blunt tip cruised between the omega’s open, slick labia and nudged her clit, smearing pearly strands of pre-cum over her cunt. 

Kara clearly wanted to just push right in. It was obvious in her sweating, tense face, and her trembling arms, her hunched posture. But she wouldn’t thrust forward. She just kept teasing them both with slick, aimless thrusts, as if holding back for some unknown further permission. 

Lena hung onto Kara’s broad back for dear life, lips snagged on the alpha’s ear. “Fuck me. Please, Kara. I  _ want _ you to fuck me.”

“I don’t…” Kara huffed, biting at Lena’s neck. “Don’t wan’ to hurt you.”

Lena could see the lingering alpha nobility would take them nowhere, so she hitched a leg over Kara’s hip and took matters into her own hand. Quite literally. When she guided Kara’s broad cockhead just inside her entrance, they both groaned. Lena could feel her eyes fluttering and knew composure would be abandoning her soon for begging, so she made one last final effort. 

“I  _ want _ it to hurt, Kara.” Her breath was hot and her words cracked, a little with the rising desperation in her body. “I  _ need _ it. Make me your good girl. Please. Make me  _ yours _ .”

She meant to say more, perhaps even humiliate herself further, but Kara gave a lunging thrust, burying half her length in one forceful push, and groaned out her name in a way that was almost a prayer. Then she was being kissed so strongly that she lost her breath for anything else but moaning. 

And the bed began to rock, slowly but steadily, creaking with effort. 

***

Outside the door, an alpha guard drew away from listening with a cupped hand, her body stiffening with interest as the noises began to increase. The alpha looked eagerly at the door, as if it held a great prize, and then stepped back, nodding. Behind her, Rhea waited, arms akimbo. 

“Well?” The Daxamite Queen was clearly impatient. Her evening plans had so far gone somewhat astray and she was determined this piece of the puzzle not be left to chance. “Is it done?”

The alpha guard nodded slowly. “They’re….it appears that they are  _ consummating _ now, my queen.” 

“Good.” Rhea let out a breath, and crossed to the panel beside the door. Keying in a few numbers, she pressed her thumb to the pad inside and the door hissed accordingly, releasing a puff of gas. The alpha guard hastily stepped back, but the queen only waved a hand in front of her face and instructed the door guard. 

“Keep this room pumped with pheromones for the neural inhibitor. I want Lena’s hormones to continue going haywire.” Rhea cast another, pitiless look at the door. “One way or another, that Earth bitch is going to breed me my heir. And if it’s a half-Kryptonian….”

The Daxamite Queen’s beautiful smile was as cold as the blackness of the space that surrounded the cruiser as she listened to the sounds rising in pleasure behind the door. 

“Well. All the better to rule their pathetic little world with.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Bored of quarantine and needing a treasure trove of smut? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aspidities) for updates and prompts and gay bullshittery the likes of which you’ve never seen


End file.
